


True Freedom

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BAMF Caroline Forbes, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, Old Fic, The Original Character is a Dragon, caroline is friend's with said dragon, fantasy land is kind of in viking times, klaus is a dragon hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: The closer Caroline got to the blood red dragon, the bigger he looked. His scales reflected the sunlight in a stunning way, the spikes in his tail looked as sharp as a knife and his head had the most intricate features she had ever seen. She couldn’t get enough, not in a million years; it was everything she ever dreamed of and more.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Original Character(s), Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 7





	True Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2015, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Caroline squatted on the ground, scooping water out of the rapidly flowing river and bringing her hands to her dry lips. Drinking the delectable water a few droplets escaped, falling on the grassy land.

A sudden noise alerted her to the beastly, lurking figure behind her. Trying not to make any sudden movements, she slowly grabbed the dagger hidden in her left leather shoe. It wasn’t much against something which cast such a huge shadow, but it was protection, maybe enough to let her escape. If need be she’d jump into the river, and pray she’d live through the rapid waters.

Turning around, very slowly, still squatting she looked up and froze. She had never seen one, there were stories and legends, rumors even, but never had she looked upon one from near or even afar. Caroline truly thought they either went extinct or never existed, so she was scared, there was no question, but she was also marveled by its beauty and grandiosity.

The fight or flight instinct she held so dear was nonexistent, she was curious about the creature and wanted to close the distance between them.

Still, Caroline found it weird, the stories she had heard made it sound like dragons were huge, bigger than life itself, but this one was just a foot bigger than her. Maybe it was just a child? Perhaps it hadn’t fully grown yet, and if so would there be a mama dragon around looking for it? Now _that_ was a scary thought.

Green eyes stared upon the tiny human, unmoving and interested. He didn’t feel any ill-intent emanating from her nor fear, just slight trepidation. It intrigued him; usually, at the sight of dragons, _humans_ either charged at them with foolish bravery or fled crying like babies. So this was different, fun. Dragons weren’t beasts like humans believed, no, they were highly intelligent beings. Quite superior to humans in some aspects, dragons weren’t savages like they were, much clever as well.

Understanding what she wanted to do, he lied down on the grass, inviting her to move closer. Tilting his head in response to her stillness, he huffed and smoke came out of his nostrils. She wasn’t careless or dumb. She looked like a warrior, or at least one in training, she knew what she was doing.

 _Good_.

Still it was boring to wait; hitting his tail on the ground he lowered his head to seem less threatening.

At the sight of his inviting nature she smiled, from ear to ear. Not wanting him to think she was a menace she dropped the knife and started to walk towards him, still crouching.

The closer Caroline got to the blood red dragon, the bigger he looked. His scales reflected the sunlight in a stunning way, the spikes in his tail looked as sharp as a knife and his head had the most intricate features she had ever seen. She couldn’t get enough, not in a million years; it was everything she ever dreamed of and more.

Suddenly she halted before completely reaching him, staying at arm’s length. The few things she knew about animals, pretty much told her to not invade his space without his permission. Reaching out her hand Caroline stopped right before touching his nose, if he truly allowed her touch, he’d move his head to meet her open hand. Which he gladly did.

He felt warm beneath her fingers and it was then and there Caroline knew she could never go back to the way it was, she had made a friend for life.

After a few hours of patting his belly, touching his wings, his head and everywhere, she finally spoke up once again, “I don’t quite know for sure if you’re a boy or a girl, or if you even understand me…but I have to call you _something_. How about something neutral?”

If dragons could roll their eyes, he certainly would have, but instead he just shook his head.

“Ok…not neutral. A girl’s name?” Caroline asked, hoping that maybe her new friend would be of the female gender.

Sadly, facepalming hadn’t been invented yet, if not he would have done it, but once again he just shook his head.

“A boy…of course, just my luck. A strong sounding name then. Hmm…we could always go the traditional route, with Jörmungandr or Níđhögrr.” seeing the look of complete disinterest on his face she continued, “Or maybe something simple like Dreki or Drakon?”

Caroline could swear he looked personally offended, “Oh please, calling you _dragon_ wouldn’t be _that_ bad, but ok let’s move on then. Havardr? Ralf? Kustaa? Stian? Trygve? Ulf? Vidar?”, she was running out of names and he still did not look satisfied.

“You’re way too picky for a dragon…how about Tyr?” he perked up at the name but it didn’t feel quite right until it hit her, by Odin she found the perfect name.

“Vali!” this time he liked it, so much he playfully pushed her to the ground with his head and turned his back to her. Spreading his wings he looked back at her, as if to dare her to climb his torso and so she did.

* * *

The dragon slayer had been following its tracks for a few months now, but always missed his chance to catch even a glimpse of the foul creature. Although he knew he was getting nearer day by day, it was just a matter of time before cutting its head off.

All of a sudden a huge shadow flew by, way above his head, making him start running so he wouldn’t lose sight of the unseemly beast. _Finally_ , he’d be able to have his revenge.

Arriving at where he _thought_ the dragon had landed, he was disappointed to realize he wasn’t there. He kept walking in hope he would find something, _anything_ , that would help find _it_.

A bundle of golden hair made him instantly halt his steps, she had her back turned to him but she emanated grace and beauty, completely taking over his head and making him forget what he was doing in the first place.

The moment he took a step forward her body tensed and her head tilted in the slightest way, which went over his head. Rarely was the time he was captivated by someone else; she just held such an intriguing and enthralling nature, he couldn’t help but want to know more.

Noticing a presence behind her, Caroline grabbed the knife stuck in her belt without being seen. When she felt him close by, she swept his legs and sat on his chest with a knife on his throat. “Who are you and what do you want?”

“Hello to you too, sweetheart.” the pressure of the knife on his neck got heavier at his silly joke so he added, “I’m Klaus, a wandering vagrant. I honestly want nothing from you, no need to be scared.”

Smiling smugly she replied, “ _Ha_ , I’m not scared of you. You’re obviously not much of a threat; I could kill you in my sleep.” putting the knife away she got up, leaving him in the dirt.

Getting on his feet she couldn’t tear his eyes away from her, _beautiful and strong_ , it couldn’t get any better than that. “So, what is your name sweet warrior princess?”

Caroline glared at him; even though his tone wasn’t sardonic it still felt like he was mocking her, “I believe I would gain nothing in sharing my name with you, so I shall not say it.”

“Ok, then _I_ shall call you warrior princess.” Klaus announced haughtily.

“Caroline, you may call me Caroline!”

“Caroline…stunning name for a stunning woman, it fits perfectly.”

Rolling her eyes she scoffed, “Right, thanks. I’m going to go now. Goodbye weird stranger I met in the woods…”

“Wait, just one last question before you go, have you by any chance seen something…out of the ordinary around here?” Klaus didn’t want her to go but wasn’t about to force her to stay, so he asked about his business just in case.

“Like what? A dragon?”, Caroline half-joked, laughing loudly in response to her silly reply.

Klaus bewildered by her answer, responded carefully, “Yes…like a dragon. Have you seen one?”

Caroline was caught by surprise, ‘ _What would he want with a dragon anyway? Odd…’_

“Don’t be silly, there is no such thing as _dragons_.” she answered while backing away from him, “So, it was _really_ nice meeting you but I have to go. Bye.”

Klaus thought it was a bizarre exchange however he wasn’t going to follow her, he was a gentleman…he was better than that. He was NOT going to follow her!

* * *

Caroline had reached _their_ place, the one where they had first met and had made their meeting place. Whistling she waited for her friend to come, but he didn’t, probably because he was being a lazy idiot as always.

“VALI!!! I need to talk to you.” Caroline yelled tired of waiting.

Wings spread the dragon landed in front of the ball of blonde fury, making his way to the river to drink the so needed substance he prepared himself for Caroline’s crazy ramblings.

“There’s someone asking about you. I think you should be more careful…or maybe just disappear for a little while.” Caroline proposed, scared of losing someone who became so important to her in such a short time. Vali had become a friend, a brother, and Caroline would protect him at all costs.

Vali huffed and yawned, stretching himself to his full height. Showing her how grand he truly was, he was the king of beasts and no puny human would make him fear for his life or send him running.

Caroline’s head felt like it was exploding, “I know you’re all powerful and bright, but it might be dangerous and I just can’t lose you.”

Nudging her with his head, Vali licked her face to make her smile.

“Eww…you know this doesn’t wash off.” Caroline exclaimed while giggling and cleaning her face. Grabbing his lowered head, she leaned her head in, making their foreheads touch.

Klaus ended up following her, he felt guilty but she was acting too strangely. What he saw shocked him to his core, he couldn’t believe his eyes. The dragon was right there, but so was the captivating woman he had been following. Were they hugging?! That was the weirdest thing he had ever seen, and he had seen _a lot_.

Could this dragon truly be the one that had killed his family? Are dragons not supposed to be wild monsters incapable of thought?

A very imperceptible noise, alerted Vali to another’s presence, although Caroline didn’t notice. Putting himself in front of Caroline, Vali positioned himself in an attacking stance; much like a cat ready to pounce on its prey.

Klaus wasn’t quite sure on what he should do, he had been noticed and it’s not like you can outrun a dragon, and it is best to kill a dragon when they’re distracted, which _it_ wasn’t right now. He didn’t want to fight knowing he might lose a few limbs in the process, so for now he’d let it go and come out. If things got complicated he’d use Caroline to his advantage and kill the dragon.

Coming from behind the trees with his hands up Klaus declared, “I mean no harm.”

“ _You_?! Have you been following me?” Caroline asked outraged.

“You’re a terrible liar and I got curious, it was obviously wrong of me to follow you.”

“That’s not an apology.”

“Right…so you’re friends with a dragon? Is that a wise choice?”

“At any rate _he_ didn’t stalk me. Also, befriending a powerful creature that has your back at all times, seems like the wisest choice I could make.”

“ _It_ ’s just an irrational animal. _It_ could hurt you, kill you. It’s not a pet for you to keep, sweetheart.”

“At least you got something right, _he_ isn’t a pet, _he_ ’s my best friend. Also, he may be an animal, but _he_ ’s much more rational than humans and not to worry, he won’t hurt me. If that’s all, you can go on your merry way.”

“I’m not leaving, I want to observe him.”

“Why?”

“I just want to make sure of something, don’t mind me. You can go frolic in the water with your little friend.”

“Little? Frolic in the water? Who do you think I am?” Caroline questioned slightly offended by how the hot man in front of her saw her. “Ugh whatever, _observe_ away, you lunatic.”

Climbing on Vali’s back, he knew what she wanted without her saying anything. Taking off into the blue sky, he flew and she reveled in the feeling of the wind on her hair.

After a few hours he landed back on the same place, the strange man still there, waiting for them. Vali knew something traumatic must have happened in his past; after all he had a dark aura and murky blue eyes. He was haunted by something and Vali was intrigued. The man hadn’t run away from him or tried to kill him, _yet_ , just like Caroline. It seemed like he wanted to ascertain some truth about dragons, and Vali was glad to help.

Caroline jumped from his back, falling gracefully on the ground. She began to ready herself to return home, the sun was setting and the woods weren’t safe at night, when Vali started pushing her to Klaus’ side. “What are you doing you stupid dragon?” she muttered so only Vali could hear. Obviously he didn’t care since he kept pushing her, only stopping when she was standing in front of the despicable man sitting on a boulder near the river.

Klaus glanced in her direction but soon turned his attention to the paper on his hands, where he was either writing or drawing, she didn’t know and she didn’t care. Caroline just stood there, not knowing what Vali wanted. He sat in the middle of the two like a puppy waiting for food, “What?” she asked unsure.

Vali sighed, if that was even possible, and nudged the man with his head and then flapped his wings.

Klaus was more than confused, was he just pushed by a dragon? This day was going in a very odd way, but he just shrugged it off and kept drawing the red dragon.

“Do you want me to introduce you to him?” Caroline questioned, baffled. At the sight of his happy demeanor she rolled her eyes and did what was asked of her, “Vali this is Klaus, if that’s even his real name. Klaus this is Vali.” slapping her hands she added “Great, now that you’re both acquainted I have to go. Don’t murder each other while I’m gone.”

Vali stared into Klaus’ eyes, as if he could see his soul and read his thoughts, it felt eerie but Klaus couldn’t look away. Vali had such soulful green eyes…the more Klaus saw the less he believed he was just a mindless monster, capable of killing families and destroying lives.

That night Klaus slept on the grass, beneath the starry sky, and next to him lied a sleeping dragon. He hadn’t slept that well in years.

* * *

The next few weeks Klaus spent studying Vali, trying to understand dragons, their strengths and weaknesses. More importantly, he spent time with the other fiery creature he had come to enjoy so much, _Caroline_. She had grown accustomed to him and was much less hostile, more trusting. It was _fun_.

“Klaus, come on, stop being such a baby and just do it.” Caroline insisted, trying to egg him on.

“Love, humans were not meant to fly.”

“Vali is the one flying; you’re just going along for the ride. Trust me, you will love it! Best feeling in the world. You won’t know true freedom until you experience it.”

Everything she said always sounded so good, but trusting people always came hard to him, still he was tempted, “Very well, if you go with me I’ll do it. That way I know _Vali_ will be more careful.”

Laughing Caroline agreed, “Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Klaus had later come to realize that Caroline was crazy and enjoyed when Vali did his crazy stunts, so many twists and turns he had gotten dizzy and nauseous. Still, flying was the most exhilarating experience he had ever been through. _True freedom_ was not enough to describe it. Being up there when the sun is setting, all those colors spreading through the open sky, the wind in your face, it was simply the best feeling in existence.

“Are you really going to sleep out here today?”

“Yes, it isn’t fair. You guys always sleep together; I want to do it too!”

“Caroline, if you wanted to sleep with me, you only had to ask.”

“You’re hilarious! Keep it in your pants.”

“Are you blushing, love? Let me guess, did you imagine me naked? Once again, you only need to ask.”

“That sounds exciting.” she remarked sarcastically.

“You can fool yourself all you want, but we both know you’re attracted to me. The lingering looks, not being able to keep your hands to yourself…just admit it.”

“Oh I’m sorry, are you confusing me with you?”

“I have been very obvious in my feelings for you; I wasn’t trying to hide them.” he confessed in the moonlight, lying on his back and looking at her unblemished face, “I fancy you. You’re beautiful, you’re strong, you’re full of light. I enjoy you.”

Caroline couldn’t believe he declared himself so easily and effortlessly, as if the words were on the tip of his tongue awaiting the perfect time to fall on her ears. Her cheeks tinged red and felt hot to the touch, to the touch of his hand.

So as not to intrude on the personal moment, Vali turned his head away, giving them their much needed privacy.

Their lips touched, and Klaus decided he’d give his life for this woman if she asked. Move mountains, destroy armies, all for her, all for the touch of her sweet lips on his.

Searching for a beast to kill, he found a reason to live.

“I’m so glad you exist.” Caroline confessed, kissing him once more.

“I’m so thankful to have met you.” Klaus acknowledged, leaning in and touching foreheads with her, as he had seen her do with Vali once upon a time.

“I’m just happy you’re by my side.”

“And I’ll never leave you.” he avowed, hungrily locking their lips together.

 _Finally_ , was all that Vali was thinking. Spreading his wings he flew away leaving the lovebirds be, it was getting way too hot to be around, even for a dragon. He looked upon them from above and knew they were perfect together, their pain wouldn’t be completely healed but it would be patched up any time they needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> The names I used and their meaning (just in case you care lol):  
> Jörmungandr: Old Norse name, possibly meaning "giant pole." In mythology, this is the name of the Midgard Serpent--also called the World Serpent--that encircles the earth beneath the ocean.  
> Níđhögrr: Norse name meaning "dreaded striker." In mythology, this is the name of a dragon or serpent who gnaws at the roots of the world tree Yggdrasill.  
> Dreki: old norse for dragon.  
> Drakon: (Δράκων): Greek name meaning "dragon." In Greek mythology, there are many dragons mentioned. For example, Drakon Ismenios was a gigantic serpent which guarded the sacred spring of Ismenos near Thebes; the Drakon Kholkikos was the guardian of the golden fleece; Drakon Maionios was a huge Dragon that ravaged the land of Lydia.  
> Havardr: the highest guardian  
> Kustaa: staff of the gods  
> Ralf: as wise as a wolf  
> Stian: one who wanders  
> Trygve: worth of trust  
> Tyr: deity or a celestial being  
> Ulf: wolf man  
> Vidar: fighter in the woods  
> Vali: powerful, strong
> 
> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
